


Step away from the laptop, we're watching movies

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith wears glasses, Lance wears glasses, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Keith is going to kill himself over the amount of work he needs to do, so Lance is dragging him on a mandatory break for the rest of the day





	Step away from the laptop, we're watching movies

**Author's Note:**

> So, treats, basically all I write.@terezees, your trick was hard but I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I’d give platonic cuddling a try. I remember when I went to Otakon, my friend told me she’s cuddled with everyone in our room and I was the last one on the list, but she ended passing out before I did, so we’ll see how this goes.

How was it the second month of the semester already? It was like all the teachers had decided to just throw all the work they possibly could onto them and laugh while watching them struggle. Keith knew this would happen when he decided to be a double major but he was so sure he could handle it. Now, he wasn’t sure.

His eyes felt strained as he kept his eyes on his laptop. He was close to slamming his head on the table when something blocked his eyes. He grabbed at the hands covering his eyes.

“What the hell?”

The hands disappeared and he felt weight on his back and someone rest their head on top of his.

“Hello mullet.”

Lance, his next door neighbour and best friend since high school. They considered themselves rivals and some people thought they didn’t like each other but they just got used to each other. The balanced each other out and Keith was pretty glad that they were going to the same college. God knows he wouldn’t leave his room because he was so socially inept.

“Lance, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a dance to choreograph?”

“Hi Lance, haven’t seen you all week. I missed you. I’m so glad you came to check up on me.” Lance mocked, obviously not happy with his greeting.

“Hi. How did you get in here?”

“That roommate who moved out 2 weeks in gave me his key to give back to security and I might have forgotten. But hey, isn’t it good I didn’t? We would of found you dead if I didn’t check up on you. How swamped with assignments are you?”

“You don’t want to know. My eyes are burning.”

Lance got off of Keith and leaned against the desk he was sitting at. “Have you taken your contacts out at all?” he asked, pointing to his own squared shaped glasses that sat on his face.

“Oh, uh…”

“Oh god,” Lance groaned before grabbing the back of Keith’s chair and pulling him from his desk and laptop. “Ok, enough. Go take your contacts out, take a shower and get into comfy clothes and bring both you and Red down into the Tetris lounge. I am banning you from anymore work.”

“But my homework...”

“Will still be there. Do not make me call Shiro or Allura. They’ll be worst, trust me.” Lance said staring Keith down. Keith didn’t want to deal with either people so he sighed and stood up from his chair. “Good mullet. Hurry up and meet me downstairs.”

Ok, so while he was a bit annoyed at being pulled from his work, even though he been ready to call quits, the shower was amazing, even with the warm water. Plus he had the whole bathroom to himself which felt nice. Once he was out, he changed into his pyjamas when he saw a red blob of fabric spilling from one of his dresser drawers. It was his red lion kigurumi that Lance’s mom made him. Lance did say get comfortable. He pulled it on, sliding his glasses on his face and after he pinned his bangs back, he grabbed his large purple hippo plush. Yes it was purple and he called it Red, it was the first name that came to mind when he won it during his freshmen year at their Winter Blast event. She made a great pillow and was the perfect thing to cuddle.

He made his way into the Tetris lounge, which was the lounge on the first floor of their dorm that held the TV and all the furniture was extremely easy to move so every day, they seemed to be in different positions. Lance had taken over it seemed, pushing both sofas so it created a long bed. It looked cosy with all Lance’s comforters and pillows and his blue lion teddy bear. Lance was focused on connecting his laptop to the TV, so Keith just climbed into the nest, putting Red behind him so he could lean on her.

“Hey, you’re wearing your kigurumi. I should have worn mine.” Lance said, when he noticed Keith was there.

“You said get comfy. What are we doing?”

“We’re watching movies.” Lance brandished his bookbag and dumped it out, shoving all the DVD cases to the shorter guy. “I brought most of them, take your pick.”

Keith fingered through the pile of them pulling out his favourites. He stopped at the sight of a pink covered case. “A Barbie movie really?”

“Oh, so you don’t want to watch Barbie Diaries or 12 Dancing Princesses. I can send those back to my sister if you want.”

“I didn’t say that.” Keith wouldn’t admit it, but after watching Barbie Diaries and 12 Dancing Princesses with Lance’s younger sisters, he got kinda hooked. They were good. “But we’re watching a horror movie too.”

“Oh come on, Keith. This is supposed to be relaxing.”

“I find horror movies relaxing, get over it.”

He listened to Lance grumble as he grabbed one of the DVDs in Keith’s watch pile and put it in his laptop’s disk drive. He was quick to skip right to the main menu and the music from the third Harry Potter movie started, cutting short as he hit ‘Play Movie’. He climbed into the nest and plopped himself down next to Keith.

“Pass me that bag.” Lance asked, pointing to a plastic bag that sat on the table near Keith. “I brought snacks and Hunk made cookies. I was able to save some from Pidge.”

The two’s attention was eventually captured by the movie as the mindlessly ate the snacks Lance had brought. Keith had made himself comfortable by throwing his legs over one end of the couch, his head cushioned on Lance’s stomach while Red rested on his own stomach.

“Draco was hot.” Lance said, watching as the blond boy was punched by Hermione.

“I mean, Tom Felton is still hot.” Keith said, biting into a cookie, making crumbs. He knew Lance would get annoyed at him about that later but he didn’t care.

“I know, but still. When I watched these movies, I kept thinking ‘If Harry won’t do him, I will’.”

“Too bad you still ship him with Harry.” Keith pointed out.

“They had potential. You can’t deny that.” Lance stated. Keith just hummed, reaching for another cookie.

The movie eventually ended and like Keith thought, Lance glared at him for the pile of crumbs he left on his lap. While Lance dusted his pants off and shook the blanket they had been lying on off, Keith put in the next movie, which was the horror movie.

“This is gonna suck.” Lance moaned as Keith climbed back to his seat.

Keith put Red behind him so he could lean on her again held out his arms. “Here you big baby.” Lance was quick to cuddle close to his side, hugging his blue lion close. “Try not to scream to loud, I don’t want the RA thinking someone’s dying.”

“No promises. I’m just doing this to help you feel better.”

“Oh yeah, thanks by the way. I know I complained earlier but I really needed this.” Keith thanked

“Of course you did. How about next time you know you’re getting swamped, you text me? I might only be a dance major but your my best friend and any rehearsal can wait.”

“Yeah, I will.”


End file.
